Love Isn't Always Friendly
by tmzjk10
Summary: Life was never easy for the young Ella Winston. Her mother had walked out on her, her father drinks away his feelings, and her older brother Dallas was always stirring up trouble. So it doesn't really suprise her when more trouble gets thrown her way, even if it does involve watching her best friend accidentally murder someone. Although, the whole "love" thing was a bit unexpected
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders**

~Ella's P.O.V~

"How could you not like that movie?" Ponyboy asked, disbelief spreading acrossed his features.

"I liked the movie I just can't sit in a cramped movie theater where it feels like it's a million freakin' degrees" I explained, chucking a piece of popcorn at him. He dodged the small kernel with ease, shooting me a playful glare before turning his attention to a mirror outside of the movie theater.

He began to make faces in the mirror, running his fingers through his greased hair. I bit my lip as I attempted to keep my laughter under control. I failed though, laughter taking over my body as Pony proceeded to make the duck face.

"You know I'm somewhat embarrassed to call you my friend" I joked.

"I would say I'm your best friend but I think we all know that's Johnny's spot right? Although pretty soon you guys will be more than just friends" He winked, nudging my shoulder. I simply rolled my eyes, ignoring the heat rushing to my cheeks.

Johnny and I got have been told by a lot of people that we should date. Some people even think we're together already! Elderly couples have stopped us on the sidewalk to tell us how "cute" we are. It's just weird, I guess?

"Hey Greasers!" A guy yelled, peering out the window of a mustang that was slowly cruising by.

I gulped, stepping closer to Pony as I hoped to feel some safety. Only in these situations would I allow Ponyboy to protect me. He was a lot taller than I was and had more muscles. I on the other hand was a whole lot shorter and only had some muscles although it wouldn't be enough to fight off that many Socs. So basically Ponyboy was the only way we make it out of here with a few bumps and bruises.

"It's fine El there just drivin' by" He assured me.

Socs never used to scare me, they were just people on the other side of town. Well that was until a group of guys caught me walking home one night. I was punched and kicked, they even pulled a blade on me, but thankfully Buck Merril had stepped in before they could do anymore damage. I still remember how angry Dallas was, he went off and searched for them. He didn't find them though which had it's pros and cons.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Pony grabbed a hold of my wrist, tugging me closer to him. My heart began to race as I watched the red mustang race by us one again. They were closer to us now, zooming down the alleyway in front of us. We took this chance to run, Pony's grip on my wrist tightening. Any other time I would've pulled away or yelled at him until he would let go. This time was different though, we had to stay together cause if a group of Socs catches you alone you better be ready for a beating.

Pony's house came into view, relief rushing through my body. The relief left as soon as it came, the red mustang pulled beside us, the passenger door swinging wide open. Pony and I took a few steps back, him standing a few inches in front of me.

"Hey Greaser" He said, stepping closer to us. The boys eyes wandered over to me,scanning my body up and down, making me feel rather uncomfortable. "Guys how bout' we give the kid a haircut" A smirk formed on his lips. The others boys surrounded us, suddenly pulling Pony from my grasp. I reached for him, only to be stopped by one of the Socs. One of his one snaked around my waist, pressing me flat against his chest.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, raising my hands and pushing against his chest. His strength gave him an unfair advantage, leaving me with only one thing to do.

My hand clenched into a fist, pulling away from his chest before smashing into his nose. The boy howled in pain; releasing my waist to clutch the wounded area.

"Son of a bitch!"

I took this chance to run, pushing past the others boys as I ran towards the Curtis's house. I caught sight of a familiar flash of dark brown hair.

"Dally!"

The boy whirled around, his head moving back and forth as he tried to find out where his name was being called from. Before I could yell his name again, I was tackled to the ground, my back smacking painfully against the gravel. I cried out in pain, a hard smack to the face and a shut up ended that though. Before I knew it, large hands wrapped around my throat, squeezing hard.

I began to panic when I could no long breathe, my air supply being completely cut off. My hands pulled on the Socs, desperately trying to get him to release his deadly grip.

After a few seconds things had started to become blurry, tears slipping down my cheeks. My hands became weak, falling from his arms.

"Dammit man let go before you kill the girl.

The hands around my neck were released; allowing me to breathe again. I took deep breaths of air, the air rushing to my lungs. I attempted to lift my head, quickly letting it fall back down, the dizziness making me want to vomit.

I let out a small shriek as I was lifted off of the ground, unaware of who it actually was. I began to tremble, afraid that it was one of the Socs.

"Shh El it's just me" A soft voice cooed.

Johnny.

It was a voice I would be able to recognize anyway, seeming how I heard it almost everyday for the 3 years. The soft voice had given me comfort so many times, calming me when my anxiety was voice that had made me laugh so hard I had cried, or made me smile.

I moved closer to Johnny, my face burying into the crook of his neck as he carried me bridal-style towards the house. His scent was just as comforting as his voice; a mixture of cigarettes and his cologne.

"My head hurts Jo" I whimpered, my head leaning away to look to at him.

The pain in my head was excruciating, it felt as if someone was stabbing my head repeatedly. Johnny quietly shushed my whimpers, nudging me closer to him. The soft denim material of his jacket, rubbed against my cheek as my fingers grasped his black t-shirt.

When we began to move, my eyes squeezed shut as, wishing the dizziness and pounding headache would just go away

Voices could be heard around us, rather angry voices that is. I could hear the sound of skin on skin which meant they had gone after the socs and that Dallas probably got the guy who nearly strangled me to death. The squealing of tires signaled that they Soc had escaped Dally's grasp and managed to escape with the rest of them.

"How is she?" Dallas asked, making me pull my face away from Johnny to look at him.

"I-I'm fine Das" He took a step closer to Johnny and I, silently inspecting my face.

"Jesus look at your face El! And oh my god your neck!" He exclaimed, his fingers gently brushing the sensitive skin. I smack his hand away, whimpering as he pushed on the skin a little to hard. "Sorry"

"It's fine" My head leaned against Johnny's shoulder, studying Dallas facial features.

He was angry, well more like fuming. His eyebrows were furrowed as his lips had formed a frown. His brown orbs were dark, a look of anger in them. It was times like these that I began to actually fear my brother. You never knew what he was going to do. He was completely unpredictable.

"I'm going to put you down now El" Johnny whispered. I groaned but allowed him to place me back on my feet.

I was dizzy at first, leaning on Johnny as I tried to keep my balance until it finally passed. By then the boys were into a conversation, discusing the issues with the Socs.

"Things would be so much easier if the Socs just stayed on their side of town" Johnny muttered.

"Now don't you worry Johnny we're going to have it out with them sooner or later" Steve assured him. Johnny nodded, still uneasy about the fact that Socs were in our territory.

"Hey Johnny, were those the same guys that got you?" Dally questioned. Johnny shifted uneasily before replying.

"No t-they were some other guys" He replied.

"Well don't worry kid, I'm going to make it my business to find out who did this to your face"

I squeezed Johnny's arm gently, assuring him that I was here for him. His head turned to look at me, soft brown orbs twinkling as he gave me a small smile.

"Now will someone please tell me why these children aren't together yet?" Steve yelled, throwing up his arms. Johnny and I groaned, listening as the boys went into a full conversation about how we should date.

"Guys would you just shut up? If it bothers you that much then I'll ask her out." Johnny said, interupting them.

"Alright then, do it Johnnycake" Ponyboy teased.

"Fine. Ella would you like to go with me to the movies tomorrow night?" Johnny asked. His cheeks begining to flush.

"I would love to"


	2. Bruises and Scars

~Johnny's P.O.V~

"I would love to" She replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's about time! Although, you should try it out on the other girls" Steve said, "You know the ones that aren't Winston's little sister."

"And what's wrong with being my little sister?" Dally raised his eyebrows, standing next to his younger sister.

"Well besides having to listen to you all the time it's pretty decent" Ella teased, bumping her hip against Dally's.

"Bug I must say I'm a pretty nice brother" Dallas replied, ruffling her hair.

"Stop that!" She smacked at his hand, shooing it away, "And whatever you say Das"

"Are you saying I'm lyin'?" Dallas asked, turning to look at her.

"Well you aren't exactly telling the truth" She muttered.

He began to glare at her as she held her hands up, an innocent look on her face. Dallas chuckled, moving closer to the smaller girl.

"Oh no, Dally don't you even dare" She said wearily, taking a few steps away from him.

"What? Scared little Bug?" He teased. Ella rolled her eyes at the childish nickname, her fingers playing with the locket around her neck. I couldn't help but smile, remembering the day that I had given it to her.

Ella continued to move away from him, prepared to run if he tried anything. A smirk formed on his lips, moving even closer to her.

Watching them reminded me of a cat and mouse. Dallas was always picking on Ella and her shorter height gave her a disadvantage. Even though she was smaller than Dallas, she was able to move a whole lot quicker than he did.

"Alright children break it up" Darry said, stepping in between the two siblings.

"I am not a child" Dallas cried.

"You sure act like one though" Ella retorted, earning a glare from both, Dally and Darry.

Ella just shrugged her shoulders, walking over to me. She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing the tangled curls away from her face. Her cheeks were a bit flushed, the right one already bruising from the hit afflicted on the soft skin. Pink lips were stretched into a small, revealing her pearly whites. As my gaze moved slightly lower, I began to frown, catching sight of finger-shape bruises forming on her neck.

It angered me to think that someone would even dare to lay a finger on Ella. She was so innocent, almost like the complete opposite of Dallas. I'd understand holding her back or something like that but not tackling her to the ground, smacking her and then nearly choking her to death. It was just wrong, so so wrong.

"Your neck looks horribe El"

"Will you stop staring at it? She said, covering the bruised area.

"I'm sorry, I just wished I could've done something" Ella looked at me, disabelief in her eyes.

"Well now you know how I feel everyday" She muttered.

"El that's different"

"How? You have bruises and scars. I was even there for that one!" Ella exclaimed, her finger brushing against the scar on my left cheek. "And that one" She added, moving her finger to my lower lip

"Alright, but I'm used to it. You're just small and so innocent" I said, pulling her and away from my face.

"I am not small" Ella whined.

"Yes, yes you are" Dallas interupted "Anyway we gotta go I still have to feed you and make sure you take your meds"

"But-"

"No buts' you can talk to Johnny tomorrow"

"Fine" She grumbled, "Bye Jo"

"Bye El. Bye Dally"

"See ya tomorrow kid, the door will be unlocked for ya" He informed me. I nodded, waving them another goodbye.

I watched as they walked away, shoving each other back and forth. Dallas was careul though, not using all his force, as he didn't to hurt her. Now, the only person Dallas showed any emotion to was Ella. It was pretty odd though. You'd never think anyone like Dallas Winston would show any emotion to anyone, but in this case he did.

Although, when Dally was still getting arrested left and right they were never really close. Ella still hung out with us but it wasn't very often. I actually saw Ella more than he did and they lived together. That all changed when Ella had an anxiety attack, later being diagnosed with anxiety and depression. It actually wasn't until Dally had discovered Ella cutting herself that he began to fully supervise her.

We all helped watch over her, even though it drove her insane. I can still remember when Steve had watched her for the day and ended up leaving with chocolate cake all over his face. Over time we didn't need to watch over Ella anymore, her medicine helped her feel happy again. Dallas still takes care of her though. He still makes sure she eats all her meals, takes her medicine and goes to bed on time. Because of Ella, Dallas had finally learned to grow up and become responsible.

Suprised? So were we.


	3. Unwanted Jealousy

The sudden feeling a solid weight settling on my stomach aroused me from my sleep. Fingers pressed to my cheeks as the unknown person was still trying their best to wake me up.

"Come on Jo wake up" A soft voice said, sliding their fingers from my cheeks to my hair, tugging on the dark strands.

I have out a loud groan before opening my eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the bright lights. After my eyes were fully adjusted I began to take in the small brunette that had placed herself on the lower part of my torso. She wore a white cami with a turquoise button up, rolled to her elbows and left open . A light pair of jeans hugged her bottom half; her pack of cancer sticks sticking out from the tight material.

"Johnny are you even listening to me?" She huffed.

"What? Oh ya I was." I lied.

"No he wasn't El. He was checking you out" Ponyboy said, causing my cheeks to flush a bright red.

"Aww look he's even blushing" Two-Bit teased. "Although you can't blame him I mean look at how you're sitting on him" He continued. Ella rolled her eyes before grabbing the pillow that rested behind my head and throwing it at him. Two-Bit ducked away from the pillow causing it to hit Ponyboy.

"Watch it!" Ponyboy yelled, throwing the pillow back at her. Ella gave out a low shriek as the soft object knocked into her

"Why don't you watch it?" She retorted. The two began to argue and before we knew it they were on the floor wrestling.

Ponyboy may have been bigger in size he still had a hard time keeping up with Ella's quick movements. Within' minutes the small brunette had him on his stomach with his arms pinned behind his back.

"Pony you need to start working out more." Ella said, causing Pony to start squirming underneath of her. She released her grip before slowly standing up. Hands grasped her legs before pulling her back onto the ground, as the wrestling continued.

"Will you two quit it I'm tryin' to watch TV!" Two-Bit complained. "So damn annoyin'" He muttered.

"I'd have to agree with that" Dally said. "You guys are annoying, especially you 3" He added, indicating towards Ella, Ponyboy and me.

"We are not" Ella huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw I was just joking Bug" Dallas cooed, ruffling her chesnut curls.

"I know Das" She replied, smacking his hands away. Dallas chuckled, sitting down on the couch next to Two-Bit.

"So what are we doing today guys?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well later on we're going to the movies" Dallas reminded us.

"Ok so until then we can hangout at my house" Pony suggested. Ella and I nodded; Ella moving to pull on her black converse.

"I'll see you guys later and be careful Ella" Dally waved us goodbye as we stepped out of the house and into the cool September air. Ella gave out a noticable shiver as she stepped closer to me. I held back the urge to put my arm around her shoulder and pull her even closer to me. So instead I slipped my jacket off and held it out to her.

"Won't you get cold though?" Ella questioned.

"I'll be fine just take it." I insisted, urging the jacket closer to her. She was a bit hesitant on taking it but ended up taking it eventually, pulling it on.

We arrived at Pony's house a while later. Seeming how it was a Friday everyone was pretty much there, well besides Dally and Two-Bit.

When we walked through the door, heads turned to look at us. They looked over the three of us before turning back to whatever they were doing. Ponyboy rushed to the kitchen, announcing that he was going to make another cake. Darry followed closely behind, I assumed that he was going to supervise his younger brother.

Soda was seated on the couch, his arm wrapped around Sandy's shoulders. They were laughing and goofing around on the couch while Steve sat in the recliner with Evie perched on his lap. Although, as soon as the two girls caught sight of Ella they rushed over to her, hugging and cooing at the smaller girl. I could hear her groan from where I was standing which made me laugh a little.

Ella never did care for Sandy and Evie but they sure cared for her. Everytime they saw Ella they immediately rushed over, hoping to start an actual conversation. On the other hand, whenever Ella saw them she made sure to go another way or making up some lame excuse.

I never really understood why Ella never liked them, they were always nice to her. I'm assuming it has something to do with what they talked about. I know for a fact that Ella hates talking about girly stuff like hair, makeup or boys. It just wasn't her thing, she was more of a tomboy. She left her hair natural, hanging in messy curls. Her face was makeup free but it's not like she needed makeup anyway, she was a natural beauty. Unlike Sandy and Evie, Ella hated discussing her feelings about boys. Completely despised it. Dally also hated listening to it, I guess he just didn't like her growing up.

I can still remember the first time Ella went on a date. Of course Dally was completely against it, along with the rest of us. We weren't against the date in general, we were just against on who she went out with.

Curly Shepard.

Out of all the guys in Tulsa she chose to go out with Curly Shepard. At first, I was jealous. I always thought of Ella being mine, I wanted to keep her to myself. Selfish, I know but that's what I was used to and the thought of her going out with another guy made me rather jealous.

They went on a few more dates but the relationship came to a quick end on the last date. Curly thought it would be a good idea to move to the next level with Ella which involved the removal of her shirt. Ella, on the other hand, didn't want to move to the next level and ended up punching him. Curly walked around with a black eye for weeks, earning laughs from almost everyone in town including his siblings Tim and Angela.

Ella didn't go on another date after that which Dallas was pretty happy about. He didn't even have to anything.

_What luck._


	4. Preparation and Dates

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed my story. I really appreciated it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

~Ella's P.O.V~

The need to escape this conversation was becoming strong at a rather rapid pace. I have no idea how Steve and Soda can stand these girls. I mean I've only been talking to them for 20 minutes and they have to deal with them more than that. Was it their appearance? The sex? Dear god, what was it?

"So Steve told me about Johnny asking you out on a date" Sandy said, looking at me.

"Um ya he did" I replied.

"So we can help you get ready?" Evie asked, scooting closer tomorrow.

"You do realize that it's only to the drive-in right. The place we've been to dozens of times"

"Yes but this time it's different. It's an actually date!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Yea well I appreciate your offer but-"

"Please Ella" They begged, their lower lips coming out in a pout.

"I suppose I could use some help" I mumbled.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" They squealed.

Before I knew I was being pulled off the couch and out the Curtis's front door, the girls already discusing hair and makeup.

Just kill me now.

I've been sitting here approximately 3 hours and trust me, they've been nothing but complete torture. Sandy and Evie have put me through a living hell. They've painted my finger nails, forced me into a dress, and covered my face in makeup. Like I said, complete torture. Although, while they weren't looking I wiped away a majority of the makeup which did at least leave me some dignity.

"Ok done" Evie said, finally allowing me to look in the mirror.

Dear god, I looked like I could be Barbie's twin. Nothing looked real. My makeup had been way overdone and my hair had been pulled into a painfully tight ponytail. The dress wasn't bad though but the long sleeves were really starting to bother me.

"You guys do realize that it's a date right? Not halloween" I blurted. A look of hurt flashed acrossed thier faces. At the moment, I felt rather guilty, all they wanted to do was help me, it's not like they purposely meant to make me look like this. We just have a different style. "Actually you know just give me a minute and I think I can make this work"

They nodded, rushing out of my bedroom, allowing me to began my work. I slipped the dress off, tossing is aside as I looked for another outfit. I decided to find something that they would actually like. It was a white racer back crop top tucked into a mint green skirt with small white polka dots. I grabbed Johnny's denim jacket, slipping it on.

My makeup was removed next, it took a few minutes but I successfully removed it all. I dug through Sandy's makeup bag, pulling out black eyeliner and a tube of mascara. It was quickly applied, allowing me to move onto my hair. It pulled from the elastic band, my curls tumbling down and resting on my back. I rubbed the sore area, ruffling my hair in the process.

"Ella are you done? Johnny and the boys are back" I took a look in the mirror, satisfied with my look..

"Yea I'm done"

~Johnny's P.O.V~

"Jesus, girls take forever" Steve mumbled earning a smack in the back of the head from Evie.

"She didn't like what we gave her so she was going to change" Evie explained.

"Now I never said I didn't like it" A voice interupted.

My head turned, smiling as I caught sight of Ella. Her outfit definitely wasn't something that Evie and Sandy picked out, it wasn't their style. She wore a mint green skirt with white polka dots, ending right above her knees. A white top was tucked into it, my jacket pulled over it while a pair of mint green Vans adorned her feet.

"You know El for the first time you're dressed like an actual girl" Ponyboy teased

"She doesn't need to look like a girl" Dallas groaned, earning laughs from everyone.

"And why's that Das?" Ella asked, moving to stand next to Dally.

"Because you're my Little Bug" Dally cooed, hugging his younger sister. A chorus of "Aw's" went around the room, Evie beaming as she snapped a picture of them with her camera, earning a glare from Dally. "If you tell anyone about this I will murder you" He threatened.

"Yea yea, now let go of the girl she has a date to attend" Sandy demanded.

Ella moved over next to me, playfully nudging my shoulder as I intertwined our fingers.

"Actually I'm going with and so is Ponyboy, we're going to supervise these two children" Dally informed us.

"And who's going to supervise you two idiots?" Ella questioned, Dally sending her an annoyed glare. Ella gave him a smile in return, pulling me out the door with the boys behind us.

It hadn't taken us long to walk to the drive-in, only around 10 minutes. It would've been shorter but Dallas had to stop and bother some younger kids. Not that it bothered me, I was holding Ella's hand the whole time.

I was kind've suprised that Ella let me hold her hand for this long. She didn't even let go when we sat down, just seated herself next to me and layed her head on my shoulder, watching as Dally annoyed the girl in front of him.

"Get your feet off my chair!" The girl yelled, turning around to glare at Dallas. He removed his feet, only to put them back on as soon as she turned back around. "Can you please be nice and get your feet off my chair?"

"I'm never nice" Dallas growled.

"What about earlier?" Ella asked.

"That wasn't nice little Bug"

"Well is sure wasn't mean" She retorted.

"Bug's a cute name" The girl's friend said, offering Ella a friendly smile "I'm Marcia and this is Cherry"

"My name's Ella, Bug's just a nickname" Ella replied.

"So is Cherry, my real name is Sherri but they just call Cherry because of my hair" Cherry explained.

"She's called Bug cause she's damn annoyin' and won't go away" Dallas sneered.

"I thought you said it was because she was "so stinkin' cute"?" Ponyboy questioned. Dallas mumbled a whatever before announcing that he was going to get a coke, pushing himself out of the chair.

"So what's your names?" Cherry asked, looking towards Ponyboy and me.

"I'm Ponyboy and that's Johnny"

"Ponyboy's quite a name. Really original"

"Ya I even have a brother named Sodapop"

I tuned out after, turning my attention to Ella. Her head was still resting on my shoulder, her hand wrapped around my bicep. She seemed tired, her green orbs struggling to keep open.

"Hey" I whispered, slowly moving my arm. Her head turned, green eyes connecting with mine. "Do you want to go home?"

"No I'm fine" She whispered back. I nodded, letting her go back to watching the movie.

We ended up ditching the movie, walking with Cherry, Marcia and Two-Bit. Ella was still beside me, walking with me hand-in-hand. You could tell she was tired, her eyes droopy and were still struggling to stay open.

"Hey guys looks like we got some trouble" Two-Bit said.

Our heads turned around taking in the Blue Mustang that pulled in behind us, watching as a very drunk guy climbed out of the car.

"Cherry get in the car!" The guy yelled. "We're not that drunk"

"Not that drunk? Bob you can barely stand on your own" Cherry yelled back.

"Alright, but that still doesn't give you a reason to hangout with these bums" He snarled.

"Who are you calling bums pal?" Two-Bit withdrew his blade, busting a bottle and handing it to Ponyboy. I pulled Ella against me, wrapping my arms securely around her waist as she buried her face into me. I turned my head, wearily looking at drunken boy.

"No! No fights! I absolutely hate them!" Cherry exclaimed, stepping between the boys. "I'll go with you just give me a minute"

She pulled Ponyboy to the side and began whispering things to him. I watched as he nodded, allowing Cherry and Marcia to get in the car with the guys.

Ella looked up, her head slowly pulling away from her hiding spot. She was awake now, eyes wide opened.

"Come on guys let's go to the lot"


	5. Oh my god

~Ella's P.O.V~

The walk to The Lot was a rather cold one, making me snuggle closer to Johnny. I didn't mind though and neither did he, simply wrapping his arm around my waist. Two-Bit had taken off after the little incident with the Socs, probably going to get more beer.

At the moment, the boys were seated on the ground while I sat on Johnny's lap, messing with his long, tan fingers. I was bored, completely uninterested in what the boys were talking about so had taken to messing with Johnny to pass the time.

A gasp escaped my lips as Johnny nudged me closer to him, removing his fingers from my grasp. I stiffled a yawn, turning my head so he wouldn't notice.

"You're tired" He stated, leaning back against the old car seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied, reaching up to comb a few strands of hair away from his face. Johnny chuckled, brushing my hands away before he began to speak.

"Well before you fall asleep, which will be here shortly, I need to ask you somthin'"

"Ok what is it?" I asked, adjusting myself on his lap.

" Would you go out with me? You know be my girl" He was nervous, cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

"Yes, I would love to be your girl Johnny"

A smile grew on his face, his lips soon pressing to mine. They were soft and warm as they slowly moved against mine. My hands were buried into his hair, twirling the dark strands between my fingers.

"That's disgustin'" Ponyboy groaned, rolling over on his side.

"Then go back to sleep and don't watch" I replied.

"I can't sleep when I know you two are gettin' it on over there" He looked over at us, " And I know as soon I roll over and go to sleep you two love birds will be at it again"

"Fine. What will make you go to sleep Pony?" I asked, resting my head on Johnny's chest, taking in his warmth.

Ponyboy held his arm out, beckoning me to come towards him. I shook my head, a frown forming on his face.

"Ella don't make me come over there and get you" Ponyboy threatened.

"Oooh I'm so scared" I joked.

Ponyboy got up, plopping himself beside Johnny and I, an evil smirk playing on his lips. His hands were creeping towards me, nice and slow. I moved closer to Johnny, fisting his t-shirt between my fingers. Johnny's hands rested on my lower back before moving flat against him, arms locking around my waist.

Pony's hands had gotten closer, aiming for my midsection. I recognized his target immediately, my hands going to cover my sides. He had beaten me though, brushing the ticklish skin with his fingertips. I began to giggle, attempting to remove myself from Johnny.

"Alright alright!" I exclaimed. His hands stopped moving, a smug smile on his face. I shoved him over, setting myself between the two boys. Pony's head rested in my lap, eyes drooping shut as I raked my fingers through his hair. Johnny's arm wrapped around my waist again, pressing my side against his. My head fell to his shoulder, eyes shutting. I was out a few minutes later.

~Few hours later~

~Johnny's P.O.V~

"Johnny wake up" Someone demanded, giving my shoulder a gently shake. My eyes fluttered open, taking in the boy standing above me. "I fell asleep. Do you know what time it is?" Ponyboy asked.

"No, I fell asleep too" I replied.

"Alright man, I better go but make sure you get her home soon. Dally's probably worried outta his mind" He said, motioning to the sleeping Ella. She was still fast asleep, curled into my side. Her head layed on my chest, hand resting on my stomach, fisting my black t-shirt between her fingers.

I nodded, watching as Ponyboy turned around, running in the direction of his house. My eyes shut once again, slipping back into a peaceful slumber.

"Johnny! Johnny come on get up!" A voice yelled, shaking my shoulder roughly. I quickly sat up, awakening Ella in the process.

"What's going on? She asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Darry hit me, now come on guys I need some time to cool off" Ponyboy said.

We didn't question it, Ella and I both getting up to follow him. I didn't have a clue where we were going but we followed Ponyboy anyway. Knowing that if we didn't and something happened, he would be all alone with no one to help.

* * *

We ended up at the park, sitting on top of the playground equipment. Pony was calming down now, taking long drags of his cigarette. Ella had been comforting him, telling him that everything was fine and that Darry hadn't meant to hit him. I couldn't help but feel jealous as he brought her in for a hug, resting his free hand on the small of her back.

When they broke apart and Pony was completely fine, she moved back over to me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. Ella pulled away to soon for my liking causing me to groan in response. She didn't laugh though, as a matter of fact she didn't give me a response at all. Her attention was drawn to something else, something that had her shaking.

"Jo it's those guys from earlier" She whispered. I turned to Ponyboy, wondering what we should do.

"Just keep calm" He said.

Ella's hand caught mine, squeezing my hand tightly. I pulled her closer to me, watching as the guys climbed out of the car, moving towards. The three of us climbed down, Ella being pulled behind us.

"That's the guy from the other day" Ponyboy motioned towards the guy with the bandaged nose. "And I can gurantee he's still holding a grudge against her."

"Then she needs to get outta here, if he's sees her"

"No, I'm not leaving you guys" Ella snapped, giving us a sign that she wasn't going to budge on her answer.

"Fine" I sighed, "Just stay behind us"

She nodded, keeping still as the guys walked over to us, obviously drunk. They were definitely the guys from earlier, the same car and faces gave that away.

"Well look who we have here, the kids that tried picking up our women" The one snarled. I believe his name was Bob or something like that.

"Maybe we should teach them a lesson" Another said. They moved closer to us, slightly stumbling.

"It's the guy with the rings" Ella whispered. I was confused for a second, realizing what she meant.

It was the guy who had jumped me, his rings proved that. Seeming how they were permanently marked on my face.

"And would you look at that. David it's the broad that broke your nose" Bob pointed out, motioning towards the girl behind me.

"I guess we can teach her a lesson too" David sneered.

My blood ran cold, anger sparking inside of me. They were talking about hurting Ella, MY Ella. The thought of them laying a hand on her made me angrier, clenching and unclenching my hands.

"If you think you're going to lay a hand on her you better think again" Ponyboy growled.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do stop us?" Bob taunted.

In a quick few seconds, they had us seperated, Ponyboy and I being held back. Bob had managed to grab Ella, pressing her back against him. Her eyes were wide with fear, whimpering as his hand skimmed down her stomach. As he reached her private parts, she squirmed, his hand resting above the area. Tears gushed down her cheeks, the soft whimpers continuing.

"Don't you even dare" I warned, attempting to move from the guys grip.

"Like you're going to do anything. You're just a Greaser. Nothing but white trash and long greasy hair."

"And you're just a Soc. Nothing but white trash with Mustangs and madras" Ponyboy mimicked, spitting in Bob's direction.

"Oh your going to get it you little punk" Bob dropped Ella, moving towards Pony as she sunk to the ground, her knees being brought to her chest. She looked at me, eyes red and puffy, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

As soon as the guy holding me releases me I'm going to run to her, gather her in my arms and never let go. Although, she was still frightened she began to move, hands moving towards the beer bottle beside her. Something the guys must've dropped. Her hand pulled back before flicking forward, releasing the bottle.

The bottle wacked Bob in the back of the head, making the him release his grip on Pony's shirt. His hands flew to the wounded area, wincing as he touched it. I was released, the guy behind me rushing to the other's boy aid.

"Run!" Ponyboy exclaimed. I didn't hesitate, pushing myself towards Ella, pulling her from the ground. Grabbing her hand as we ran.

~Ella's P.O.V~

I struggled to keep up with Johnny, his longer legs giving him much of an advantage. He turned to me every few seconds, checking to make sure I was still there. Even though my hand was still being held in his.

"Wait!" I stopped running, pulling Johnny to a complete stop. "What about Ponyboy?"

"I'll go back to get him" He said, urging me towards the road. "You wait here" I nodded, his lips pressing against mine before he ran back towards the park.

* * *

Johnny still hadn't returned and I was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Johnny to keep someone waiting for so long.

_Shouldn't I go help him?_

_What if something serious happened?_

_What him or Ponyboy got hurt?_

Thoughts ran through my head, nearly driving me to insanity. I HAD to know what was happening. I couldn't wait another minute, I had to now.

I moved from behind the tree, running in the direction Johnny had went. The park came to my view, the large fountain standing out. I'd caught sight of two-heads peaking out from the under the fountain. They were faced away from me, not moving. My footsteps became quicker, rushing towards the two of them.

I couldn't help but scream as soon I reached them. It wasn't a happy scream either. It was a scream of pure and complete terror.

"Oh my god!"

**Author's Note: What did you guys think of this chapter? I mean Johnny and Ella are finally official! Ohhh yeah! What do you think Ella found? Why is she so scared. Make sure to leave some reviews loves! They are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
